A conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) creates an image on a phosphor coated display screen by focusing a beam of electrons onto the screen and thus making the phosphors emit visible light. The electron beam is typically formed by first causing a cathode inside the vacuum of the CRT to emit electrons by applying a differential voltage between the cathode and a grid. The CRT has one or more anodes to attract, focus, and accelerate the electrons. Thus, the anodes may collimate the electrons into a tight beam hitting a spot of the display screen. By creating currents in coils outside the CRT, a magnetic field is created within the CRT to direct the electron beam at any desired spot of the display screen.
As the phosphors in a CRT respond to the intensity of the beam current, the brightness of the picture will be a function of the beam current. However, the beam current does not stay constant for a given cathode voltage over its lifetime. Hence, the picture intensity will typically change even though the same voltage is applied to the cathode.